1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a karaoke device with built-in microphone and karaoke microphone therefor. More specifically, this invention relates to a karaoke device with built-in microphone, and more particularly, to a novel karaoke device with built-in microphone which accommodates a high speed processor incorporating a sound processor in a microphone body, and processes voices inputted from the microphone by the high speed processor, and to an additional microphone for karaoke device with built-in microphone with built-in microphone, in which a microphone plug of the additional microphone into a microphone jack of the karaoke device with built-in microphone, if required, a microphone plug of another additional microphone into a microphone jack of the additional microphone, thereby render all microphones available simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Karaoke devices with built-in microphone have already been put in practical use. In conventional karaoke devices with built-in microphone, a karaoke reproduction device was mounted in a microphone body, and karaoke (music) was reproduced by the karaoke reproduction device, and singing voices in tune with the karaoke are inputted from the microphone. However, in the conventional karaoke devices with built-in microphone, it was not possible to process the singing voices inputted from the microphone.
Furthermore, in the past, when singing a duet song, for example, two microphones were made available simultaneously by inserting each microphone plug of the two microphones into two microphone jacks of the main body.
In conventional karaoke devices, the number of microphones to be used simultaneously were restricted by the number of microphone jacks provided in the main body. Therefore, when it was intended to use as many microphones as possible, it was not possible to accept this request.